Wolf Bloods
by NaruSasu4eva15
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are werewolves. completely different story line to NaruSasu werewolves but the same werewolf theme. there is alot of action, some horror and heaps of supernatural stuff. This might turn a little scary near the end but in this fanfic, vampires don't exist but the devil and all those really scary creatures of the undead, except zombies, do.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this has the same werewolf theme as my story NaruSasu Werewolves but this has a completely different story line. It's not all bunched up and I'm still working on my second chapter for NaruSasu werewolves. Hope you enjoy reading this!**

Yaoi Pairing: NaruSasu

Story begins here

I used to think I knew his pain but really, I knew nothing. He's the Alpha of the strongest pack in Konoha, a dominant. In Konoha, there are 3 packs. There's Orochimaru's Pack, which Naruto used to be in, then there's my brother Itachi's Pack and then there's Naruto's Pack. Orochimaru's pack is full of Dominants, my brother's pack is a mix of Dominants and submissives and Naruto's pack has fewer submissive wolves, me being one of those submissives and more dominants. Now, Naruto goes through a lot because he's the only werewolf from his family.

They treat him like nothing but he can't do anything about it. His cousins, Nagato and Karin, both from my brothers pack, are werewolves so he might've have got the werewolf thing from that side of the family. Naruto was born a werewolf and he was born first. His brother Kyuubi and his sisters Natsumi and Naruko are normal human beings but they haven't seen Naruto in his wolf form.

Itachi's pack and Naruto's pack have an alliance with each other mainly because Itachi and Naruto have known each other since forever. At home, Naruto's sisters always tease him about being a freak and Kyuubi, his brother, says that he's stronger than Naruto and beats him up every chance he gets. I bet you wanna know how I know all this. Well, I'm not the only one who knows. The whole pack does. Even Itachi's pack knows.

Now, my brother is a dominant and has a mate called Kisame who is a submissive, I am Naruto's mate and Orochimaru has a mate called Anko who is a dominant female. Hinata, from Naruto's pack, originally wanted to be Naruto's mate but because she was too shy, she lost her chance to me…well; she never actually had a chance since Naruto didn't like girls. Hinata is now mated to Kiba. Kiba's twin, Akamaru, is a pure white werewolf and has a mate called Tenten, who is also in Naruto's pack. There are others but I don't feel like naming them all.

Anyway, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and I are at Naruto's house. "Orochimaru's pack is getting stronger. They're becoming a threat to us all" said Naruto while pacing in front of us.

"We have to stop them before they do more damage. They've already tried killing some of Itachi's pack" said Sakura. "I think we should weaken them by wounding them where it hurts most" said Sai.

"That will only strengthen them Sai. Revenge will fill them to the brim" I say.

"First and foremost, we have to protect our families-" "wait, what? Naruto, your family has been treating you like a monster yet you still want to protect them?" I asked.

"They're the only family I have Sasuke" says Naruto.

There's a pause before Naruto sighs irritably. "Kyuubi, Naruko, Natsumi, you can come out now. I know you three have been there the whole conversation" said Naruto.

2 blonde girls and 1 red headed boy walked into the living room. "Why would we need protection from a freak anyway?" Kyuubi sneered.

"Shut up Kyuubi-" "is this Orochimaru guy a monster like you?" Natsumi sneered.

"Yeah monster" Naruko said childishly.

"Well, you can't exactly protect yourselves from one of the most powerful dominant werewolves next to Itachi and I" said Naruto in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"I wonder what mum and dad will think of that" said Kyuubi with a smirk. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that" said Kyuubi. Naruto rolled his eyes and sniffed the air.

"Oh great, it's my mum and dad" said Naruto.

"Let's just focus on figuring out what to do" said Sakura.

"Well, Orochimaru has Kimmimaro and Kabuto and they are his two strongest wolves but the rest of them are as weak as shit" said Naruto.

"So, we take out the weaker ones and then go for the stronger ones" said Sai.

"No Sai. That will drain our power. We'll go after the stronger ones first and then no matter how much power we lose, we'll still be able to beat the weaker ones" said Sakura.

"Who are these people?" asked Kushina, Naruto's mother.

"Hi mum. These guys are a part of my pack" said Naruto.

"Oh great, more filthy beasts" said Kushina, clearly disgusted.

I was appalled by the way she treated our kind.

"What are you talking about?" asked Minato.

"Well, Orochimaru's Pack has recently gone on a killing spree and our families are next which means, you guys have to get out of here" said Naruto.

"And you are coming with us" Kushina said proudly and defiantly.

"I can't because I have to protect my Pack's land" said Naruto.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not monster" Minato sneered.

That did it. I could feel y wolf coming out and if someone doesn't restrain me, I could completely lose it.

"Don't you dare talk to my mate like that" I growled.

My canines were getting longer and my eyes turned yellow. My fingernails grew into claws and my ears and tail were showing.

"Sasuke, calm down before you completely change" I heard Sakura say worriedly.

I could see the fear in Kushina's eyes and I smirked and growled again. I started advancing towards them but something stopped me. Naruto's mouth was on my mating mark and I moaned quietly before slowly shifting back to normal.

After I had completely shifted back to my human form I glared at Kushina and Minato for a second until I was hugged from behind by Naruto. I turned round in the hug to face Naruto who was looking at me with a stern expression.

"Next time Sas, try to shift back to human without me having to bite your mating mark" said Naruto.

I nodded.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

He just smiled and kissed me on the lips but only for a few seconds then pulled away. I whined in annoyance and for a second I forgot that Naruto's Parents were still standing there.

"You can go now Kushina, Minato" Naruto growled.

I was surprised that Naruto didn't call them mum and dad. Kushina and Minato then quickly retreated to their room and Natsumi, Naruko and Kyuubi retreated to their rooms as well.

"Well, we should patrol the area in case Orochimaru decides to make a move now instead of later" said Sakura.

"He is known for doing that" I said.

"I agree" said Sai.

"Alright then, let's go. I'll call up Kiba and Akamaru to help us" said Naruto as he got out his IPhone.

After 15 minutes of waiting around, Kiba and Akamaru were finally here.

"Alright, the entrance to the forest is at the back of this house. No one will see us shift unless one of my family members look but they already know what I am" said Naruto.

Before we started to shift, Neji came running towards us from the forest.

"What is it Neji?" I asked.

"It's Orochimaru. He's at the school. Gaara's badly hurt and I know he's your best friend. Orochimaru knew that too. He's attacking our submissives at the school in his half wolf form" said Neji.

Naruto growled low in his throat before changing into a half wolf. The half wolf form is where your ears, tail, claws, fangs and your eyes change colour but you don't grow any fur. Unlike all the other wolves, Naruto has red eyes instead of yellow.

He runs off into the forest and so does Neji, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru and me. We run in the direction of the school with the leaves and sticks crunching under our feet. Naruto howls and I know what he's doing. He's calling his other pack members…well, the one's that aren't at school today.

To my surprise, Itachi, Sasori and Pein answer the call because their mates go to the same school as the submissives from Naruto's pack.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Itachi asks.

"Orochimaru is attacking our submissives and he might be attacking yours too" said Naruto.

"Shit, Kisame's at school" Itachi said worriedly.

"Tobi's there as well with his sub Zetsu" Sasori said.

"I hope Konan's okay" said Pein.

"Tobi's probably protecting our subs but I'm not sure about the other subs from your pack Naruto" said Sasori.

"We're almost there Alpha" said Sai.

"Thank you Sai" said Naruto as he started to run faster.

We all started to run faster and soon, we were on the other side of the road. All we had to do was go across the road and we'd be in school grounds. I saw Natsumi, Naruko and Kyuubi there. They must've left the house when we were running through the forest.

We eventually ran into the school grounds and Naruto growled to get Orochimaru's attention. It worked of course.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun, I knew my plan would work" said Orochimaru smugly.

"What plan?" I asked.

"You baited me here, didn't you?" Naruto growled.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, I did and it's because Tayuya wants you to mate with her" said Orochimaru.

"I've already told her once that I will never mate with her" Naruto growled.

"But Naruto-Kun, I love you more than your mate now does" said Tayuya who was now standing next to Orochimaru.

"I don't want you and Orochimaru, why would you attack at a school?" Naruto asked.

"More witnesses to its downfall. This school is your packs territory mainly right? So, why not destroy it since you betrayed me and my pack" said Orochimaru.

"What if I don't let you?" Naruto growled.

"Then I'll let Tayuya kill your family and mate" Orochimaru smirked.

I could see Naruto's eyes widen and he looked worriedly over to his family. Even after all the things they did to him, he still wants to save them.

Naruto growled loud enough for us to hear it.

"Touch my family and you die" Naruto growled bared his fangs and claws.

Orochimaru chuckled and nodded towards Tayuya and she plunged one of her claws into Minato's heart, instantly killing him.

"DAD!" Natsumi, Naruko and Kyuubi called out.

Naruto howled and got down on all fours. He was shifting into his wolf form.

"Naruto, don't!" I yelled but it fell on deaf ears.

Once Naruto shifted, he howled again. Itachi and Pein tried to hold him back but to no avail. He knocked them away, sending them both flying into trees. He bared his fangs towards Orochimaru who was still in his half wolf state.

Naruto advanced towards Orochimaru slowly and carefully, as if stalking prey which, literally speaking, he kinda was stalking his prey.

I felt myself shifting to my wolf form and once I did, I stepped in front of Naruto. I used our mental link to talk to him.

"_Naruto, stop" _I told him.

"_Sasuke, he's responsible for my dad's death" _Naruto said angrily.

On the outside, Naruto growled, baring his fangs again.

"_Naruto, Tayuya's the one that killed your dad and plus, we shouldn't be in our wolf forms right now" _I said.

"_I know that Sasu but Orochimaru was the one who ordered her to kill him-Sasuke, look out behind you!" _Naruto yelled through our mental link.

I turned my head but it was too late. Tayuya clawed my back in her wolf form. I howled in pain and collapsed. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Naruto shifting back into human form.

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke collapsed on the ground and I shifted back into human form. After he blacked out, I started beating the shit out of Tayuya.

"You dare hurt my mate! I should kill you right now!" I yelled while strangling her.

"Then why don't you?" asked Tayuya.

I smirked before breaking her neck with one hand, killing her instantly. She fell to the ground in a heap. Juugo, her mate that she didn't want, rushed to her side to try and revive her.

I then ran over to Sasuke and tried to wake him up but to no avail.

The school looked like a battle field. There was blood on the concrete and all the students were running for their lives. The submissives that were at school were with their mates. I picked up Sasuke and Kiba picked up my dad. My pack started walking towards my house.

I knew this wasn't the last time we would see Orochimaru. He's not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice but he'll turn anywhere into a battle field like he did with the school.

'Next time though, we will be ready' I thought. I didn't know if I was wrong or what was going to happen but I knew, either way, my pack and I were ready for anything.

**Alright, first chapter of Wolf Bloods done. I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter though but this one took me about an hour to do. Okay, like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome. NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of Wolf Bloods here and I own none of the characters!**

Once my pack, my family and I got back to my house, Kiba laid my dad on the couch. This was my fault so…I had to bear the pain.

"I have to revive him" I said.

"No Naruto, you'll die!" yelled a newly awaken Sasuke.

"I won't die but I will feel a lot of pain" I say.

"But-" I cut him off.

"No buts Sasuke, I have to do this" I say as I stand up and walk over to the couch.

"You can't bring him back you monster!" my mum yelled through her tears.

"Yes I can mum-"

"A demon like you doesn't deserve to call me mum!" my mum yelled at me again.

"You let dad die!" Natsumi and Naruko yelled at me in unison.

"You're the reason Dad's dead!" Kyuubi yelled at me through his tears.

"That's why I'm doing this! I'll probably die in his place!" I yelled.

"No, you can't die! You can't…what about our future pups?" Sasuke's bottom lip quivered.

"Sasuke, there is a fair chance I might not die but I will feel a lot of pain" I close my eyes and whisper the spell. **(A/N: I don't know what to write for the spell so I'll just let you make it up :P)**

Suddenly, I rush of pain goes through me and I throw my head back and howl in pain. It almost feels like I'm dying. I can't feel anything. One thing I know for sure is that if I don't die, I'll most likely black out from exhaustion.

After the Revival spell is done, I stumble backwards and before I black out, I hear Sasuke calling my name and see him running towards me and then the world goes black.

**Sakura's POV ****(A/N: I decided to do a different POV)**

Sasuke rushes over to Naruto as Naruto blacks out and Minato awakens. Kushina doesn't tell him that Naruto was the one that saved him and both Sasuke and I get furious. After all, we are his best friends and Sasuke his boyfriend as well.

"Naruto saved him!" Sasuke yelled.

"No he didn't. Stop making up lies monster!" Kushina screeched.

"YOU BITCH!" Sasuke yelled as he started shifting into his wolf form. Naruto was just awakening as Sasuke lost his temper.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked groggily.

Once Naruto was fully awake, he saw that Sasuke was already in his half wolf state.

"Sasuke, calm down babe" Naruto said.

"But your so called mother didn't say that you were the one who saved his own fathers life!" Sasuke yelled, enraged.

"It's true! He didn't" said Natsumi smugly and poked her tongue out at Naruto.

That was when I snapped.

"Shut up you little bitch! How dare you degrade your own brother?" I yell.

"Sai, calm Sakura down" said Naruto.

"Sakura, cool it" said Sai.

"Like hell I will!" I seethed.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was getting really pissed off right now. I was just about to drag Naruto to my house and keep him there.

"We should have done this a long time ago but Kushina, I think it's time" said Minato.

"Okay Minato" said Kushina.

"Naruto?" asked Minato.

"Yes dad?" Naruto asked.

"Your mother and I have decided to disown you" said Minato.

"WHAT! WHY!?" Naruto screeched.

"I'm 3 weeks pregnant with a baby boy and I want you out of the house so I can look after it without a monster like you around the house" Kushina sneered.

I saw Naruto huff angrily and then smirk.

"If I leave this house, the baby won't be able to be born" said Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Kushina.

"Orochimaru will kill you before the baby is even out. Orochimaru is known for never going back on his word. I'll protect this family with my life, even though you've done nothing but hate me but, if I walk out the door right now, you lose protection and I won't be able to stop Orochimaru from coming after you and killing you" said Naruto.

"We can protect ourselves" said Minato.

"No you can't, not against Orochimaru and his pack. I am able to protect you all from a slow and painful death but if you disown me, I won't be able to protect you" said Naruto.

"You're lying! My baby will be born in 9 months exactly! Don't you dare lie to me young man!" Kushina cried.

"He's telling the truth. Orochimaru will kill you all before 9 months is over. Orochimaru will do anything to get to Naruto, even if it means killing those precious to him" I said.

"We're precious to you?" asked Kushina, clearly shocked.

"Yes. Even though I was born a werewolf and I was mistreated from the very young age of 4 till now by you and dad, you guys are still precious to me but if you disown me, my wolf side will be ruthless towards this family. I might even turn on you and try to kill you without me knowing" said Naruto.

"Our wolf side is easily blinded by hatred and anger. Our wolf sides can be very ruthless, even towards our own friends, family and loved ones. My brother, Itachi, his wolf side was once ruthless towards our family because I was being mistreated too and he didn't like it but once he beat the sense into them, literally, they finally saw past the werewolf side of me and started treating me like a son. I protect my family with my life, we all do, including Naruto" I said.

"Not all of us were mistreated because of what we were though and well, Konoha was the first place to hold werewolves in the town" said Sakura.

"Oh wait…I think I know why I'm a werewolf" said Naruto.

"How?" asked Kushina.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The first clans of werewolves back in the days of Hokage's and villages were the Namikaze clan and Uchiha clan. Back in those days, the Namikaze clan was the strongest of werewolves. They were Alpha's but the Senju Clan, a human clan, decided that werewolves were not allowed to roam so freely.

The Senju Clan locked us up. They threw the Uchiha Clans and Namikaze clans in cages on top of Hokage Mountain. The Hokage Mountain still stands today. The fourth Hokage was the first Namikaze werewolf to become Hokage and his Name was Arashi. His wife, Arakai, had three children, 2 boys and one girl. There was Nakami, the girl and Ardonis and Zero, the two boys" I said.

"And then, something terrible happened when the clans were locked up. Zero went mad and broke his chains. He wreaked havoc in the village and became the Rokudaime by force. Zero made all the villages to his dirty work like killing innocent people and stuff like that. He also set free his family and the Uchiha's but that was a bad idea.

His own father condemned him to an eternal life sentence in Konoha. He's still alive today but he goes by a different name. I don't what that name is yet but even Orochimaru is scared. In the legend of Zero the Demon Werewolf, Zero's fur is midnight black and his eyes are pure gold. He has claws sharper than any werewolves and fangs almost as long as a sabre tooth tiger.

But, there's one thing that the legend does not say and only Grandpa Nagato on mum's side does know. Zero is here, in Konoha, right this very moment, waiting to rule again" said Naruto.

"Well, I never knew werewolf history was so…interesting" said Minato.

"There's a lot more legends and stories that Grandpa Nagato told us" I said.

"There's a gruesome one too about werewolves. A werewolf from the Namikaze clan" said Naruto.

"This one had me having nightmares for a month, no joke" I said and shuddered softly.

"I wanna hear it" said Kyuubi.

"Alright then. Now, just so you know, this actually did happen so it's not really a story but it's a true story. It was a dark and stormy night…I know it's corny but that's how it started. Anyway, it was a dark and stormy night when a black wolf stalked the village at night, looking for food. It scavenged for food in the dumpsters but then, it sensed a human" Naruto started.

"The human didn't believe in werewolves. Werewolves were said to be the creations of the devil or the guardians of hell. Every Saturday night, a bell would ring, signalling everyone to get inside. No one went out to a pub but if they did, they would stay there overnight. For the none believers of the devils guardians, they died a gruesome death.

The Uchiha and Namikaze Clan hunted in the forest on these nights but there was one werewolf that hunted in the streets of the village. His name was Midnight Shadow. He had no mate and he was content with that. He fed off the human flesh" I said.

"This human was the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He didn't believe in the legends and thought that it was just plain stupid that the villagers believed in them. He was out for a midnight stroll while his wife and son were at home. Midnight Shadow snuck up on the old man before ripping his skin off, leaving the meat that was underneath the skin on and threw him on a fire that was nearby. His body was found in the morning and they buried him in the cemetery" said Naruto

"The none believers of werewolves were taken to the depths of hell where they were burned a thousand times over for not believing in the devil. The none believers of us were also considered witches and or wizards and were burned alive over a blue flame, the most deadly flame in existence. They were scared of our kind and there are still none believers today.

The church on Westville road does private burnings of the people considered to be witches or wizards every Saturday night. Sometimes children from age 11-14 who do not believe in us are burnt alive. They are held just over the blue flame but their clothes catch fire and eventually burn their skin.

We sometimes go to watch the burnings in our wolf form and we are welcomed there by the believers. People in Konoha do not believe in god but instead believe in the devil as he is the most known person to create chaos and with chaos comes change and with change comes good things in life. Lucifer is the world changer. I heard someone say that the other day" I said.

"Zero defied Lucifer by enslaving those who believed in his own kind. He slaughtered the believers left and right so that's why I made it a rule that no one was to know of our kind so Zero doesn't strike again but they told people anyway, including their own families. Zero is the ultimate Alpha of all the werewolves and he was also the last one of the last cycle" said Naruto.

"How do you know all that?" asked Natsumi.

"Our elders. There are older werewolves but Grandpa Nagato is one of the few humans that know about our kind. Mum and dad were destined to be together by the werewolf elders but we don't know why. Maybe it's because the Namikaze clan also consisted of the Uzumaki clan, a human clan whose leader fell in love with the leader of the Namikaze clan" Naruto stated with a small nod to himself.

"But, there is also a law for destined couples by our elders. If they do not marry by the age of 30, there is a ritual that the believers of our kind go through before you go to hell. First off, they skin you alive then, while you are still half alive, they pour vinegar on your skinned bodies before throwing you onto the blue flame. It's a short ritual but it's very painful" I said.

I could see most of mine and Naruto's pack grimace at the mental image but the only ones who didn't were Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Naruto and I because we've all seen that ritual happen many times over 13 years, ever since we were 4 years of age. We've all been best friends since we were 4. We were only pups but we knew what it took to survive.

"Have you ever seen this ritual?" asked Minato.

"Gaara, Sakura, Sai, Naruto and I have all seen this ritual take place at the Westville church ever since we were 4 years old. Every time we go there, we are covered in the blood of the victims of the ritual in our human form. In fact, tomorrow at exactly 9PM, the ritual is taking place at the Westville church. Some humans that tried to kill a werewolf the other night and was caught red handed by Delilah Uzumaki, your sister Kushina" I said.

"Will we be able to come?" asked Minato.

"Sure but that's only if you say you don't hate me" said Naruto.

I then heard Minato sigh.

"I'm sorry son. We shouldn't have treated you the way we did" said Minato guiltily.

"Thanks dad" said Naruto with a small smile.

"If I had known that werewolf history was that gruesome…I would've been much nicer" said Kyuubi, clearly intrigued by our stories and rituals.

"Well, I'm getting tired. My pack will sleep down in the basement except for Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Gaara and Sasuke. Gaara, Sai and Sakura will sleep on the floor of my room and Sasuke and I will sleep on my bed" said Naruto.

I eyed Naruto warily and he caught my look and sighed while laughing softly.

"I won't do anything to you Sasuke" Naruto chuckled.

"I know…I'm just checking" I said with a suspicious tone.

"Look Sasuke, the most he'll do is kiss the living daylights out of you and maybe touch you a little but he won't do anything that drastic…yet" said Sakura with a nervous smile.

"That does not help my situation one bit Sakura-Chan" I pout.

"Let's just go to bed" said Naruto.

With that said, we all went to our respective sleeping quarters.

**TIME SKIP! Saturday, 8:30PM (A/N: nothing exciting happened during the day…heh** **)**

**Sasuke's POV **

It was half an hour until the ritual and we were the first ones at the church. Gaara, Sakura, Sai, Naruto and I were the only ones from mine and Naruto's pack to come and watch the ritual and Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, Natsumi and Naruko came with us too.

"Hello Naruto and how are my favourite werewolves going today?" asked Delilah.

"We are going very well Delilah. Oh, and you remember your sister and my mum, Kushina right?" Naruto asked.

"How could I forget my lovely sister" Delilah said happily.

"I haven't seen you in forever sis. How's the husband going?" asked Kushina.

"Very well actually. He's bringing the kids up soon" said Delilah.

"How are the children going?" asked Kushina.

"Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon are going very well. Asuma is being a good father…mostly. He has a lot of humour these days but I still haven't changed my last name to his last name because it is unfair to my work as a werewolf follower. Oh, and Itachi, Sasori, Pein and Tobi are here too with Sasuke's parents and sister Sasudie and cousins Madara and Obito, Tobi's two brothers" said Delilah.

"Ugh, I don't really like Madara and Obito. Those two are really mean to me" I pouted.

"Really now? Well, they shouldn't dishonour your kind. They are believers, are they not?" asked Delilah.

"They do believe in our kind but they choose to be mean to me" I said.

"Well, it's 8:45PM and everyone is here and waiting. Why don't you give a few words tonight Sasuke?" asked Delilah.

"Sure Delilah, I'd be happy too since I've been practically dying to all night" I say exaggeratingly, waving my arms around in the air as I say this.

"Go on then" Delilah gives me a small nudge and chuckles.

As I walk up to the microphone, I see Obito and Madara snickering and Naruto glaring at them. I smirk a little before wiping any happy emotion from my face and turn serious.

"Hello to everyone who is here today. I am Sasuke Uchiha, mate of Alpha Naruto Namikaze and I am going to say a few words" I say in a professional tone.

Excited chatter fills the room and I grab the wireless microphone and go down to the circle which is located in front of all the chairs and I start talking again.

"You are all followers of my kind, werewolves, is that correct? Yes, some of you are. Keyword: _some_. My parents, sister and cousins over there and Naruto's parents, sisters and brother over there are believers but they do not follow us, they do not respect our kind in the way that you do but they are still our families.

The ritual you are about to see today dates back to before Zero's rule over Konoha when it was still a village. Naruto and I will be bathed in the blood of the humans that attempted to kill some of our kind the other night! Obviously, they are nothing but foolish humans who thought they could get away with it! Our kind has been in Konoha for thousands of generations now but there are still humans out there that do not respect us!" I yell.

I feel myself go into my half wolf state but no one seems to care and I don't stop it.

"Our kind are the true leaders of this land! We were born in this town and we are the ones who protect it!" I shout and I rip off my shirt in the process.

I'm not trying to show off; it's just a force of habit. Naruto does it too when he does a speech and so do the others. Yells and shouts of agreement echo throughout the room.

"No human should ever cross our kind without a death wish! Those who disrespect our kind to an extent shall be severely punished! They shall feel the wrath of the creations of the Devil himself! Everyone sitting in these chairs know that themselves! They follow us with a passion! Those who do not follow by our rules shall burn in the fiery depths of hell!" I roar and everyone who was sitting down is now standing up, yelling and shouting their agreements.

"The humans who did not follow by our laws the other night are here to burn in the blue fires of the devil but are first to be skinned alive with vinegar poured over them and the thrown into the blue fire of the devils lair! Tonight, we burn the disrespecters! Tonight, our kind will be satisfied once more with the death of the disrespecters of our kind! Tonight, the devil himself, Lucifer, will be satisfied once more with the blood of the humans who tried to kill our kind!" roars of agreements echo through the room and I can see Gaara, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Itachi, Pein, Sasori and Tobi clapping for me.

I tilt my head back and howl loudly and Gaara, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Itachi, Pein, Sasori and Tobi all howl with me. Once we finish howling I smirk at my cousins who are standing there, completely dumbstruck. Then, the humans who tried to kill some of my kind the other night are dragged out and I realise it is now 9PM on the dot.

I smirk at the disrespecters and growl loud enough for everyone to hear. The crowd then goes silent. Delilah then grabs her own microphone and speaks into it.

"Thank you Sasuke Uchiha, mate of the Alpha Naruto Namikaze for that wonderful speech. Now, may I ask Naruto and you to stand in front of these human's to be bathed in their blood" she said.

Naruto and I nodded and walked in front of the humans in our half wolf states with our backs turned to the audience. They slowly skinned the humans alive, making sure all the blood sprayed onto us. Their blood was warm and had a very metallic taste to it but we didn't mind.

Once the skinning alive bit is done, Naruto and I turn around, the front of our bodies soaking wet with drying blood. I clasp my right hand with Naruto's left hand and we hold our clasped hands up in the air, cheers echoing throughout the large church.

"The Alpha and Omega have been bathed with the blood of the disrespecters! They have now been satisfied with the blood of the disrespecters! Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha, you may step down from the podium" said Delilah.

We stepped down from the podium and Delilah handed me my microphone.

"Now, the vinegar will be poured onto their skinless bodies. Remember this; they are still breathing which means they will feel the pain!" I roared and this earned cheers as the vinegar was poured onto the skinless bodies.

Their screams sounded throughout the church and that brought a smirk to my face. I laughed evilly as their screams got louder.

When the vinegar pouring stopped I spoke into the microphone again.

"Now, they will be thrown onto the blue flame and fed to the devil!" I shouted and more cheers sounded.

The bodies were thrown into the fire and their screams were louder than ever. I literally cackle evilly. I swear I'm turning into a crazed madman but I can't help it if I like torture. My cousin's faces are priceless though. Three words; they are horrified.

Itachi looks pleased with my reactions since he is having a similar reaction to me except his reaction is much more subtle.

"The bodies have been burned! Their souls will now face the wrath of the one you call the world changer, the devil himself, Lucifer! The devil will tell us whether he is pleased or not in the form of this child!" I shout and a little girl, no older than 11 years of age, comes out.

The little girl who comes out is known as the Devils Oracle. She tells us whether the devil is pleased with the souls or not. If she screams, the devil is not pleased but if her eyes glow red, it means the devil is pleased.

The girl screams and I smirk. When she stops screaming, she whispers something in my ear in the devils voice. The devil can also communicate through the girl.

"There is a werewolf here hiding by the name of Tayuya, the werewolf who wishes to mate with Naruto. Bring her to room 666 and I will kill her myself" the girl whispers before screaming and falling unconscious.

"What did she say!?" asks Delilah.

"Tayuya's here and the devil wants her so he can kill her himself. Gaara, Sai, search the room and find her! After you find her, take her to room 666 and she will die by our creators own hands!" I shouted and they quickly complied.

They found Tayuya 5 minutes later and they quickly walked towards room 666 with Tayuya kicking and screaming.

"Gaara, Sai, stop!" I ordered.

Gaara and Sai stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Tayuya, you have tried to forcibly mate with Naruto who you know is my mate alone. Lucifer has decided your fate and you shall die by our creator's hands. Have fun burning for eternity" I smirk as she's dragged away again.

"I SWEAR SASUKE UCHIHA; I WILL KILL YOU IN THE NEXT LIFE, WHETHER YOU ARE HUMAN OR WEREWOLF!" She screams as the door to room 666 is shut and locked on her.

I cackle evilly when I hear her scream of pain but then after that, everything is silent. A cold, chilling feeling goes up my spine and darkness fills the room.

The lights turn back on 5 minutes later though and I look up to see Temari, Gaara's sister's body hanging above me. My look of satisfaction turns to one of horror as I look at Naruto from across the room. I know we're thinking the same thing.

'He's here'

**A/N: finally got the second chappie of wolf bloods done! Now, this was originally going to be a supernatural/romance but somehow, I subconsciously turned it into a supernatural/horror. Don't worry though; there will be a lemon in here somewhere…just not yet. So, like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome. NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of wolf bloods. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other stories but they will take a while to update. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood there, frozen to the spot and staring intently at Naruto. Gasps sounded throughout the room and Gaara was absolutely shocked.

"_He's targeting our pack first and I think I know why"_ said Naruto through our mind link.

"_Well, he is your distant relative Dunce" _I mentally rolled my eyes. **(A/N: have you guessed who 'he' is yet cuz this is a big hint)**

"_Sasuke, this is not the time for jokes! This is serious!"_ Naruto yelled through our mental link.

"Who did that?" asked Kushina fearfully.

"I'm not going to tell you mum but you should be able to guess who it is" I heard Naruto say.

"Naruto, get your family outta here! It's not safe!" Itachi yelled as he shifted into his half form.

"Too late" a voice boomed through the church followed by a loud, piercing howl.

"Shit, it is him!" I yelled.

Itachi was growling while standing in front of my parents, sister and cousins and Naruto was standing in front of his family and growling fiercely.

"Naruto Namikaze, my distant relative, I've been waiting to meet you" the voice boomed again.

"Zero, it is you isn't it?" Naruto growled out and straightened his back.

"Yes it is but I go by the name Chidori Nagashi, manager of the band Lightning Blade as a human" said Zero.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Like I said, I wanted to meet you. That and also, I want you to join Orochimaru's pack again and mate with one of his dominant females" said Zero.

"You're not my father!" Naruto roared.

"I know I'm not but I am the ultimate Alpha which means I have control over you" Zero smirked.

"You don't follow the devil's laws Zero. You cannot call yourself the Ultimate Alpha if the devil has not labelled you as that" Naruto smirked triumphantly.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE ALPHA! YOU DARE DEFY ME!? I SHOULD RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Zero roared.

"Zero, Naruto has taken your place as the Ultimate Alpha. You should leave…NOW!" Itachi growled.

"Fine, I will leave but this will not be the last time you see me. I will enslave and kill all who follow Lucifer and I will finish you werewolves off one by one" Zero howled before disappearing into the night.

I was shaking violently. Zero is even scarier in real life than he is in the legends that were told about him. Naruto saw me shaking and walked up to me until he stood in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me to him, looking over his shoulder and growling possessively.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked me.

"That power I felt coming off of Zero when he was here was almost suffocating" I whispered back.

"I know Sas, I felt that power too. You looked like you were about to faint" said Naruto.

"Naru, I also felt pheromones coming off of him. No love, just lust" I said.

Naruto's eyes widened before he narrowed them and growled.

"Were the pheromones directed at you?" Naruto growled.

I nodded slowly before he pulled me closer. I fisted the front of his shirt while he stroked my hair softly.

"Sasuke, Naruto, let's go" said Itachi.

"Sasuke, go with Itachi. I'll come with you and so will Gaara, Sakura and Sai. We'll protect you" said Naruto.

I nodded and went with Itachi with the others including Sasori, Pein and Tobi following behind. Itachi kept glancing worriedly at me but I shook my head at him and he stopped.

"Sasuke, are you alright sweetie?" asked Mikoto, my mother.

"I'm not so sure anymore" I said shakily.

"Sasuke, it's gonna be okay. Like Naruto said before, he'll protect you and so will the rest of us. Zero can't boss us around, not anymore. He isn't one of us-"

"He is one of our kind 'Tachi, he just doesn't follow the rules Lucifer sets for our kind" said Naruto.

"That's not what I meant Naruto, I meant, Zero was stripped of his title as the Ultimate Alpha and was denounced as a proper werewolf" said Itachi.

"The thing I don't understand is why Zero released pheromones towards Sasuke" Sakura mused.

"I don't understand that either" said Naruto.

"I don't want to know why" I shuddered softly before I felt two tanned arms wrap around my torso.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped walking and we all looked back to see him looking at us, wide eyed.

"I think I know why. Namikaze's were never friends of the Uchiha's. During Zero's rule over Konoha-" I cut him off.

"Uchiha females were made into sex slaves and Uchiha males were made into entertainers for Zero himself but there was one Uchiha male who was meant to be Zero's mate. Evidentally, his name was also…Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was already mated to Ardonis though but because Sasuke wanted power, he betrayed Ardonis and willingly mated with Zero not only because he wanted power but because he fell in love with Zero over time" I said.

"Zero thinks you're that Sasuke, seeing as you have the same name" said Itachi.

I look at Naruto who shakes his head.

"No, he doesn't think Sasuke is that Sasuke. It's because Sasuke is actually that Sasuke. I found this out a while ago but because Zero was stripped of his title as Ultimate Alpha, he was also stripped off his mate. Because I am Ardonis, this life now is my next cycle, naturally, my mate would come back to me during the next life after the last one" said Naruto. **(A/N: that last sentence in the speech was a little confusing to write…I confused myself :D) **

"But…that also means that I'll eventually go back to Zero-" I was cut off by Naruto.

"No you won't. Zero lost everything when he was stripped of his title. He lost his charm, his rights and even his four man pack. He has nothing except for the hope of his mate coming back to him. And he'll do anything to make that hope… become a reality" said Naruto.

I nodded slowly but kept walking. All those dreams I've been having about Zero as my mate were not a coincidence. I know Zero will do something but I just don't know what. All of this is giving me a headache.

But, the power Zero showed back at the church, it was fear inducing and also strangely arousing, even without the pheromones. I don't know why that is because I'm not his mate anymore. Then, I think back to my most recent nightmare about Zero.

_**Flashback starts!**_

_I was walking down a corridor. It was dark and gloomy. Suddenly, the lights turned on and I was in the church…or, what was left of the church._

_There were bodies everywhere. I looked around and I recognised the bodies. They were the bodies of my friends. Then my eyes fell on Naruto's limping form._

"_Naruto, what happened!?" I shouted._

"_Sa…Suke, run…get out of here!" He ordered._

"_Naruto, what happened-" Naruto suddenly screamed as his body was torn to pieces from behind._

_My eyes widened and I felt tears run down my cheeks._

"_NARUTO!" I screamed his name in anguish._

"_There's nowhere for you to run now Sasuke…my rightful mate" boomed Zero's voice._

_I looked around, searching frantically._

"_I'm right here Sasuke" said a voice in front of me._

_I looked straight into Zero's eyes and Zero smirked._

"_What do you want Zero?" I asked._

_He simply chuckled before replying "simple, I want you to be my mate."_

"_What if I don't want to?" I asked with a growl._

"_Then Naruto dies and so do all your friends" Zero growled warningly._

_My eyes widened and my breath was caught in my throat._

"_You wouldn't…" I trailed off._

"_Oh, but I would and I will if you don't bend to my every command and I will kill all of your friends, including Naruto and yourself" said Zero. __**(A/N: just to let you know, werewolves, in this story, can infiltrate your dreams and turn them into nightmares)**_

"_I won't let you touch them!" I growled._

"_Oh, I doubt you will let me touch them but that means you'll die in their place" Zero smirks._

"_I don't care! I'd rather die than see my friends and mate's dead bodies!" I yelled_

"_Then you just dug your own grave" Zero boomed._

_That was when I woke up._

_**Flashback end**_

"Sasuke, Sasuke, you okay?" asked a voice.

I shook my head and looked at the person who was waving a hand in my face.

"I'm fine Itachi" I said.

"You're not fine Sasuke. You had that glazed over look in your eyes as if you were remembering a very horrible nightmare" said Itachi.

"I'm fine" I say with finality to my tone.

Itachi doesn't stop though.

"What was the nightmare?" he pushes.

"Nothing you need to know about" I say defiantly.

"Tell me now" he growls.

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"Fucking hell Itachi, just drop it! I'm not a puppy anymore! Face it; even though I'm a submissive, I am mated to Naruto, the Alpha that is ranking higher than you! I over-rule you" I growl and release my Power Intent. **(A/N: Power Intent is like releasing pheromones but you release Power to tell other werewolves that you are more powerful than them)**

I hear Itachi whimper like a scared puppy and he shrinks under my power.

"You can't treat him like a child anymore 'Tachi. He's as much of a werewolf as I am and what he says is true; you are ranked lower than me so back off" Naruto growled.

"H-Hai, Alpha Naruto" Itachi squeaked but still trying to hold his ground.

I growl at Itachi again before walking over to stand next to Naruto.

"Wow, who would've thought Itachi the great would cower before his own brother" Madara snickered.

"Shut up Madara. You don't know the extent of his power. If you felt that power surge just then, you would've cowered before him too" Itachi growled.

"No I wouldn't have. I'm stronger than him" Madara boasted.

"When we were younger, you were stronger than Sasuke and I but now, you wouldn't stand a chance against us. We've grown as humans and as werewolves. We've even got some comments about how we act older than our age because we're so mature" said Itachi proudly.

"You just love showing off, don't you Itachi?" I asked amusedly.

"You're as much of a show off as I am little brother" Itachi smirked at me.

I huffed angrily and crossed my arms.

Once we got to the Uchiha Mansion, **(A/N: yes, the Uchiha's live in a mansion and so do the Namikaze's) **my family, cousins, Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Sai and I went inside while Naruto's family went back to their mansion.

"Why are they here?" asked Obito, pointing to Naruto, Gaara, Sakura and Sai.

"These guys are here because I said they could be" I growled warningly.

Obito just shrugged and went into the kitchen. Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Sai and I all went into the living room to talk.

Naruto started pacing in front of us with a serious expression on his face.

"We can't ignore this. Zero needs to be taken down and fast" says Naruto.

"Naruto, I think my nightmare might help" I say.

"What nightmare?" asks Sakura.

"The one I had about Zero" I reply.

"Tell us" Naruto orders.

So, I tell them.

I tell them from start to when I wake up about the nightmare. Naruto frowns and then growls.

"What? What is it? Have I said something wrong?" I ask in a hurried voice.

"No Sas, you haven't said anything wrong but it's the nightmare that's wrong and could mean a very bad thing. I think it means that he's going to do everything to get you back…even if it means killing off those who are close to you" says Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm scared. What if I lose everyone to that…monster of a werewolf? I wouldn't forgive myself if that ever happened" I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks as I say this.

"Sasuke, it won't be your fault. Nothing is ever your fault. This nightmare is a trick to get you to submit to him. He plays dirty so I suspect you'll have more nightmares for the nights to come. Hell, he might even start playing with your head while you're still awake. He might not be your mate but he still has some sort of connection with you and this just happened to be that connection" says Naruto.

I shake my head and face the ground. I can't stop the tears that silently roll down my already dampened cheeks from the other tears I had shed not moments before. I know this won't be the last time we face Zero and I know it won't be the worst…but, I will be ready for the next time he comes.

'I won't let him take my friends and family away from me. I know we'll stop him before that happens.

Little did I know that Zero was already starting his vile plan to get rid of those closest to me.

**A/N: CLIFFY! Next chappie is going to be the planning of Zero's plan to wipe out everyone who is close to Sasuke. I am SOOOOO sorry for taking so looooong to update but I've just had some writers block for a while so I couldn't get any ideas…anyway, I'm starting the 4****th**** chappie right now so it shouldn't take too long. Okay, like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome. NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
